


Plot Twist!

by daenerisse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fucking plot twist, Humor, Plot Twists, Thirsty reader, heavy thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerisse/pseuds/daenerisse
Summary: When something goes wrong in your life just yell “PLOT TWIST!” and move on. But life is a bitch and loves to point it out in the cruelest ways.





	Plot Twist!

“Excuse me?”

You looked up from the book that you were reading, face scrunched in annoyance as you pulled out a bud from your ear, only to get your eyes assaulted with the hotness that stood in front of you. His deep blue gaze stared right through your soul. His pearly white teeth shone brighter than the sun on an abnormally good day. And his hot damn muscular physique bulge through the fitted shirt he wore.

Girl, he is the closest thing you have seen to a Grecian god. That mop of chocolate locks and thick stubble was a sight to behold.

“Excuse me?” He spoke again. His deep voice went straight down your middle.

You cleared your throat and frantically composed yourself, silently praying you were not drooling from your shameless ogling. “Y-yes?” You squeaked and mentally face palmed yourself. A devilishly handsome man was smiling at you and you managed to embarrass yourself with a squeak. Girl, you need to step up your game! 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes. I am so sorry for disturbing you.” He let out an apologetic smile. Your insides are doing somersaults. “Do you mind keeping an eye on my things for a bit? I have a game in a few minutes, it won’t take long.” He assured.

“Sure!” You might have sounded a little too enthusiastic and you inwardly cringed. “I mean, I don’t mind.” You flashed him, which was to your belief, a sexy smile.

He beamed at you and you felt your insides melt. “Thank you, dear. God bless.”

What a sweet and polite piece if sunshine. “No problem!”

With that, you scooted towards the other side of the bench you were sat at and he placed his navy blue backpack beside you. He did a small wave with his hand at your direction before jogging towards the basketball court. He was met with little kids and teenagers, all clamoring up to get near him.

I totally feel you, kids.

You thought, slightly jealous at the fact that they get to touch him with their flimsy little hands. One kid even managed to get on his back and wrap his arms around his neck. You could see that it did not bother him one bit as he laughed good-naturedly. It was not long before the piercing sound of whistle signaled the start of the game.

You saw him jog towards their side of the court, blocking here and there. When he got the ball in his hands, he did a couple of dribble and landed a dunk. Shouts of victory erupted from his team. It took all your willpower not to jump and cheer for him. Opting to do a fist by yourself.

But because he was up against kids much younger than him, he also let them score points, and most of the time he would give his teammates a chance to show off their skills. You could see he was truly enjoying himself, his smile that reached his ears never faltered. And though you were too far to hear, you could almost imagine the melodious laugh he let out once in a while.

The game stretched on for almost half an hour, the sun had started to set. The way it hit him cast an ethereal glow that only seemed to amplify the gloriousness that he is. In the end, the game ended in a tie you were not surprised. He started hugging the kids one by one, giving them a pat on either the head or shoulder.

You prepared yourself. You took of your earphones and paused the music. You even re-applied your lip-gloss as you watched them exchange goodbyes. The man now turned towards your direction, face glistening with sweat. This is the moment you have been waiting for. You have thought of one thousand and one ways you could do in hopes of getting him on your bed sooner or later.

But it all came crashing down with the next words you hear.

“Goodbye, Father Bucky!” A kid shouted.

He turned to them and yelled back. “See you all on Sunday at church!” He waved then continued his way towards you.

FATHER???????

SUNDAY??????

CHURCH??????

“Hello again,” he greeted when he reached the bench. He opened his backpack and pulled out a towel and a change of clothes. You gulped at the sight of his naked torso. How can someone so holy be that sinfully good? When he had changed into his new shirt, he turned to you. “Thank you, and again sorry for disturbing you.” His smile caught you off-guard.

Maybe you heard them wrong? Maybe he was not-

Your thoughts were cut off and that little bit of hope you had left plummeted to the pits of hell when he pulled out his white clerical clothing and put it on.

“Yo-you’re welcome, Father.” You tried to contain the long lines of profanities running through your head. You’re pretty fucking sure the priest standing next to you would be too happy to hear it.

“God bless you, child.” He said, still with that goddamned smile of his, then turned to walk away.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, please don't kill me. Show some love, yeah? =)


End file.
